


Popcorn

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-13
Updated: 2005-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: General Hammond gets his eyes opened during a softball game at Jack’s retirement party.No spoilers or warnings, our kids are just having a little good-natured fun.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

**Popcorn**

Rated PG SG-1: Jack/Sam/Daniel General Hammond gets his eyes opened during a softball game at Jack’s retirement party. No spoilers or warnings, our kids are just having a little good-natured fun. 

********* 

The softball game was in full swing by 10am. Teal’c watched from the hill where he sat on the grass. It was a simple game, but it was the reactions of the people gathered around that interested him more. All the shouting of encouragement for one team and the degrading curses for the other team. He didn’t understand it, but then there were a lot of human traits that he didn’t understand. Someone sat next to him and he glanced over to see General Hammond. 

“Sir,” Teal’c inclined his head. 

“How you doin’, Teal’c?” the General asked. He, like all the other people present, were dressed in ‘civvies’, mostly shorts and t-shirts. It was O’Neill’s retirement party, and he insisted that if they absolutely had to give him one, it was going to be low-key in a park. He wanted a picnic. 

“How come SG-1 isn’t playing?” Hammond asked, seeing Jack and Sam sitting a few yards away, cheering on their team. 

“O’Neill’s knee is bothering him,” Teal’c said. Hammond smiled slightly, seeing Sam nestled comfortable between Jack’s legs. The moment his retirement was official, they announced their togetherness. Everyone knew that Sam had already moved into Jack’s house. Hammond was happy for them. Jack reached into the bowl between Sam’s legs and transferred a piece of popcorn to his mouth before waving a fist at the players. Before his hand could make the transfer of another piece, Sam grabbed his wrist and took it from his fingers with her mouth. She licked the salt and butter from his fingers and yelled at the teams. A body next to them sat up. Daniel. He sat shoulder to shoulder with Jack as he reached for the popcorn, grabbing a handful before Jack could smack his hand. 

Hammond smiled at them. 

“How come you’re not over there?” he asked the Jaffa. 

“I wished to watch this game without listening to O’Neill’s obvious bias for the SG team against the technicians. I am forming questions for later.” 

The General nodded and watched a runner slide into second base, colliding into the baseman. They both fell into a heap. An argument with the umpire started as to safe or out. 

Hammond pursed his lips thoughtfully as he watched the trio on the lawn. Sam had leaned an arm on Daniel’s raised knee, giving it a shake as she cheered their team. Jack raised his arms, his “YEAH, BABY!” echoing over the field as the umpire won the argument for the SG team. His arms came back down and he nuzzled the back of Sam’s neck briefly before getting more popcorn. He wiped his fingers on Daniel’s back. Daniel protested and flicked a finger against Jack’s head. 

“Boys!” Sam hissed at them. They stopped their squabbling. Jack’s next popcorn raid was transferred to Daniel’s mouth. This time, Jack’s hand on his back was a caress before carding the brown hair and picking out pieces of grass. Daniel smiled at something Sam said to him. He flicked something on her cheek, frowned, licked his thumb and scrubbed at her skin as she held still for him. 

“Teal’c,” Hammond began, frowning. “Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” 

Hammond watched, suddenly seeing the three with opened eyes. 

“When did this start happening?” he asked in alarm. 

Teal’c shrugged. “It was gradual,” was all he said. 

“And this doesn’t bother you?” 

An eyebrow was raised. “Why would it?” 

Hammond wasn’t sure what to say. 

“General, if I could know what your concerns are, I can better respond.” 

Jack nuzzled Sam’s neck again, unconcerned that Daniel was absently scratching Jack’s back as he watched the game. 

Teal’c looked at them and then at Hammond. 

“Does it bother you?” he asked. 

Hammond was silent for a moment. “I’m not sure,” he said honestly. 

Teal’c took a breath and nodded. “This was one of the things that confused me when I first started to become acquainted with your culture,” he said. “This is one of the few worlds where warriors do not bond, are not allowed to bond, with each other. I find it curious. How do you keep honor and duty to each other, if you do not bond? Among my people, a young warrior is taken as a student by an older Mentor and taught the ways of the warrior. A warrior must know his or her own body also. This bond serves only to strengthen the tribe as a whole. My loyalties to my tribe are stronger for this bonding that happened when I was young.” 

Hammond looked at him. “But your Mentor was Bre’tak,” he said, staring at the Jaffa. Teal’c nodded. “Did….did you….were you sexually active with him?” 

Teal’c nodded again. “Of course. He taught me how to love and to enjoy my body, and to bring enjoyment to the one I am with. We are warriors; we must know what it is we are fighting for. I fight hard for him because of this deep bond with him.” 

Hammond, in shock, struggled for words. “But….isn’t your son being Mentored by him?” Teal’c nodded. 

“Yes, and he has made Ry’ak a strong warrior and a good man,” he said proudly. “His mate is with child. I am to be a grandfather by fall.” 

“Congratulations.” Hammond was beyond confused by now. 

Both Jack and Daniel were leaning back on their hands, talking as Sam watched the game. Their arms were crossed, one of them once in a while making a caressing movement on the other. Daniel shooed a fly from Jack’s shoulder, giving the bared bicep a rub before leaning back again. Jack laughed at something he said, brushed Daniel’s mouth with his, and the two paid attention to something Sam was saying. She laughed and pushed at Daniel when he took a nibble at her ear. 

Hammond was floored. 

“And you knew about this all this time?” He stared at them, unable to believe it. Daniel sat up, brushed his hands off, and inspected Jack’s ailing knee. Sam watched, putting in her opinion about something as she, too, poked at the knee. 

An eyebrow went up. “General, I have shared a tent with them quite often. I’m the one who counseled O’Neill on opening his heart. He is a very physical person but he was unsure of how to proceed with Daniel Jackson. He was confused. Without intending to offend, your culture is very backward in these matters. Love and friendship should not be dependant upon gender but upon the person.” 

The General looked around. No one seemed to care what the trio were up to on the lawn. In fact, he saw several same gendered couples in attendance with each other. There was another threesome across the other side of the park. And they had a child running between them. 

“Teal’c, I feel like Rip Van Winkle,” he said. At the enquiring look, he said, “As though I’ve slept for hundreds of years and suddenly woken up in a new world.” 

Daniel grabbed the bowl of popcorn and dumped it on Jack’s head. The fight was on. 

“Then I welcome you to life, General.” 

[Home](http://astele.co.uk/FHSA/Chapter/Details/index.html) / [Fiction](http://astele.co.uk/FHSA/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
